


Fluff Smut

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The irony of their ship name being Fluff and this story is pure smut lmao
Relationships: Jack Duff/Andy Fowler
Collections: anonymous





	1. The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The irony of their ship name being Fluff and this story is pure smut lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack and Andy have fun on a bus ride.

**Andy's POV**

"Why did you have to bring so many bags?" Jack complained.

"I have needs, okay?" I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he said with a smile. The two of us with our suitcases in tow piled onto the bus that would take us to a fancy resort in the middle of nowhere. It was mine and Jack's annual weekend getaway and I was more than excited.

Everyone else on the bus was dressed in their holiday clothes. Everyone looked so excited. This was why I loved the holidays. There was so much enjoyment everywhere you looked, and everyone on this bus was going to the same place. They couldn't match my excitement though. I was more than thrilled to spend an entire weekend alone with my boyfriend, Jack.

"Are there any seats left?" Jack asked. If there wasn't then this was his fault. He was the one that made us late and be the last ones here. I peered across the bus.

"Oh, there! Down the back," I said when I spotted a vacant seat.

I shuffled my way down the aisle first until we got right down the back. I smiled politely, apologizing to the few people I bothered as I squeezed down the hall. I finally got to the double seat at the back. I looked up at the overhead compartment and frowned.

"They're all full," I said to Jack.

"It's fine. You can sit on my lap and we'll put the suitcases next to us," he said. I grinned at the suggestion and looked back at him cheekily.

"Well I'm definitely not gonna pass up that opportunity," I said, poking my tongue out at him.

He shook his head at me before moving past and taking the seat next to the window. I sat on his lap and pulled our suitcases into the space next to us. Once we were settled, the bus started up again and off we went.

"There," I said as I grabbed my pillow and put it on my lap to hug, "Perfect."

"You're perfect," he whispered.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush," I said. I could practically hear the smile coming from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him.

"I could think of worse ways to travel," he said and kissed the back of my neck.

"Don't do that. You'll turn me on," I whispered.

"Well now that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" he asked. He kissed my neck again and I shuffled forward so he couldn't get to me.

"I swear you're horny all the time," I said quietly, making sure those around us couldn't hear. The bus was so crowded and everyone was chattering loudly so I doubt they'd hear a single thing I said.

"Let's just say when we get to the resort we're probably not gonna leave the room for a while," he said. I smiled at that but didn't respond.

I leant on my pillow and looked around. We were leaving town. The buildings were becoming scarcer and instead we were being plummeted into a scenery full of luscious trees. It was going to be a long trip and about half an hour into it I was beginning to get uncomfortable. My ass was going numb. I wriggled around, trying to get a little more comfortable. Jack grabbed my hips, stopping me.

"You need to stop that," he said.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked in concern.

"No, just, don't do that," he said simply. I shrugged it off and leant against his chest.

I was a little bored. I should have brought some sort of entertainment with me like a book. My iPod was buried deep in my suitcase so that wasn't exactly convenient. I ended up looking around at the loud, chattering people. There was a couple in front of us; a man and wife who looked a bit disgruntled with each other. Across from us were two girls, probably sisters or best friends, who looked to be in maybe their mid-twenties. There were mostly couples going away and thankfully no children were allowed at this certain resort. Being nineteen Jack and I were probably the youngest here.

I shuffled around on Jack again, trying to get comfortable. I sighed, leaning forward a bit. Maybe I should have made him sit on my lap instead.

"Stop it," Jack scolded. I frowned and looked back at him, swiveling around to see him properly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but then I felt it. The bulge that appeared in his jeans was hardened and pressed firmly against my ass.

"Oh..." I said and smiled slyly. I turned back, facing forward. Poor Jack. This must be torturous for him. So many bad thoughts were going through my mind. I was a terrible boyfriend, really. I liked to mess with him.

It was kind of a thrilling feeling knowing that my boyfriend had a hard-on and none of these people surrounding us had any idea. It made me feel like I was hiding a secret.

"Damn it," I heard Jack whisper.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's not going down," he told me. The thought that me merely sitting on his lap had turned him on, had me feeling all warm and once again those bad thoughts were back.

"What's not going down?" I played dumb. I arched my back and slowly grinded myself on him. He pulled me against him in an instant, stopping me from moving.

"Okay now you're doing it on purpose," he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I am." I giggled then moved my hips side to side on him.

"You're really asking for it now," he growled.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" I taunted.

At first he did nothing, staying still, trying to stop me from moving, but then his hand which had been firmly placed on my hip, drifted below the pillow and onto my thigh. He put his hand over my crotch and rubbed me. My body shuddered as tingles shot through me.

My face went red and I looked around quickly, scanning the bus to make sure no one noticed. No one was looking back at us. He kept rubbing the quickly growing bulge.

"Someone's gonna see," I said.

"No one can see," he whispered. He palmed me faster. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. He was really getting my worked up now, then suddenly he stopped, moving his hand away.

"You can't just stop," I said.

"Sure I can. You teased me, I'll tease you," he said. I sighed in frustration, leaning back on him, resting my head against his shoulder. We couldn't get to this damn resort quick enough.

"Did I turn you on?" he asked.

"You know you did," I grumbled.

"Yeah well now you know how painful it is to have a hard on and not do anything about it," he said.

An imaginary light bulb went off above my head. I was so turned on and as the trip went on I could just feel him getting harder and squirm underneath me. His hips rocked back and forth, slowly rubbing his length along my clothed ass cheeks. I had an idea. Who says we couldn't do anything about this problem? It was a wicked idea but once I got something into my head, I had to do it. Besides, there's still another hour left of the trip and I couldn't hold out that long.

Without an explanation I leaned over to my suitcase and unzipped the front pocket. I glanced at the girls across from us, seeing them too engrossed in their phones to know what I was doing. I wrapped my hand around the bottle of lube. I took it out and slipped it behind me for Jack to take.

"You wanna do this here?" he whispered.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I can't wait. Why not make the most of this trip?" I asked. He looked past me, scoping out our surroundings. The chair in front of us would block out anyone from seeing, and our suitcases too.

"You are so naughty," he said under his breath. I grinned and shrugged, looking forward again.

Jack pushed me forward and I slid down on his lap, giving enough room to do what he had to do. I kept a lookout, acting as though nothing was going on. This was so exciting. I glanced behind me, seeing he already had his cock out of jeans and was lathering lube onto his length.

As discreetly as I could I shimmied my jeans down. I felt his wet tip running along the top of my ass cheeks. I sat up, raising myself, pretending to adjust my position. Jack lined himself up and I was soon slowly lowering myself onto his rock hard cock. I winced in pain, holding back the disgruntled groan as I got used his size.

"Jesus Christ," I whispered. He pulled me back against him and I let out a small whimper.

"I know you like to be loud, but just this once, you've gotta be quiet, baby," he said into my ear. He raised his hips, burying himself deeper inside me.

I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Neither of us moved. I desperately wanted to bounce myself up and down on him, but with all these people it would be too noticeable. I could feel him throbbing inside me. His heavy breaths warmed my neck. I'm sure he was just as excited as I was.

"Does that feel better?" I asked.

"So much," he said with a chuckle.

The bus hit a bump, making me jolt up and down on him. He gasped in surprise, but so did most people on the bus. His quivering hands grasped my thighs, keeping me still.

My dick was achingly hard. It had sprung out of my jeans when I pulled them down and now it was poked into the pillow. He reached for it, wrapping his hand around the length and slowly stroking me. I felt every little movement of him inside me every time the bus turned or hit a small bump.

I squirmed on him. His grip tightened. I wanted him to fuck me hard and it drove me insane knowing he couldn't. I wanted to get him off. I wanted to make him come, surrounded by this crowd of strangers. I wanted to hear his chortled moans as I tried to hold it back but inevitably couldn't. I wanted to mess with him and part of me even wanted us to get caught.

I grinded myself on him, moving my hips back and forth slowly. It was almost torturous, for the both of us too. It was like giving a slow, sensual massage. His breathing was deep and loud. I smirked, biting down on my bottom lip so I didn't give anything away.

I felt light headed. It was frustrating because I needed more. It was like I was slowly, almost at a snail's pace, getting brought to where I needed to be. It wasn't enough.

"You're killing me," he whispered. His hand tugged at my dick. He ran his thumb over my tip, making me tremble. I put my hand over my mouth, silencing a moan.

I gyrated my hips, going a little faster. I looked around, my eyes darting from person to person. They had no idea what was going on just feet away from them. The thought turned me on even more.

The bus swerved, turning a sharp corner. It made me lift myself off of Jack and slam back down. I groaned out loud. A couple people looked at me, hopefully thinking I was just surprised at the sudden turn. I smiled awkwardly at them and they turned back around. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer inside my chest. I looked back at Jack, smiling cheekily.

"That was close," I whispered. His eyes had darkened, looking at me lustfully.

"I want to come inside you," he practically growled. I mischievously shifted around on him again. He bit down on his lower lip. I could feel pre-cum oozing from his tip, trickling down his length.

"Do it then," I whispered. I faced forward again. He stopped touching me, leaving my dick pressed into the soft pillow.

It felt like he was inside me forever. The small movements weren't enough. I could barely control my whimpering. As thrilling as the thought of getting caught was, I didn't want to actually be caught.

I looked out the window, trying to distract myself. We were getting further out into the middle of nowhere now. The road was gradually disappearing and turning into dirt.

"Okay, passengers. We're about to hit a bit of a bumpy patch, so hold on." The bus driver's voice came out over the speakers above us.

"You've gotta be kidding," I whispered.

"It's my lucky day," Jack said. I grinned in excitement.

The road got rockier, the bus a little more unstable, and then it started. Bumps and holes were all over the dirt path, making the back of the bus bounce. The people surrounding us held onto the luggage before it could be thrown of the seats, and I? Well, I made the most of it. I took the opportunity to bounce myself on Jack.

He groaned, the sound being drowned out by the noises of discomfort coming from those around his. Jack grabbed my hips, pulling me down on him sharply. It took everything in me not to moan, swear or dirty talk with him. The bus driver kept hitting his breaks whenever he got to bigger bump, making everyone lunge forward. I rose on Jack's dick and he slammed me back down.

"Fuck," I muttered.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and chest, pulling me in close to him.

"I'm gonna come," he whispered. Everyone else was too distracted. No one had any idea what was going on. I bounced myself up and down on him, letting the bus do most of the work. Jack raised his hips in time with me, then thrust himself up quickly as we hit a bigger bump.

He bit my shoulder, muffling out a moan as he shot inside me. I slid on him easier as he shot stream after stream into me. He plunged himself in deeper, stilling, holding me down. I looked around. Still, no one in the crowd had noticed what we were doing. Everyone was too preoccupied with themselves.

"Holy fucking shit that was intense," Jack whispered. Our weekend had barely gotten started and we were already fucking. I knew this would be an amazing getaway.

Jack was still inside me. I felt him getting smaller but he wasn't done with me yet. He reached around and grabbed my cock under the pillow. He slid his hand up and down my length, jerking me off. I squirmed on top of him, pressing myself into his hand.

I rested my head on the seat in front of me, hiding my face from anyone who would turn around because my expression was sure to give everything away. I kept bouncing around on Jack as the bus went along the rocky road. Jack pumped me faster. I felt it building. My stomach tightened and all too quickly I let go, shooting into his hand and the pillow. I gritted my teeth, holding back the desperate moan. He kept stroking me. My dick, now completely spent and sensitive, ached after coming.

His grip loosened and he rubbed me softly. I was breathing heavily. I was seeing stars, coming down from my high. My cheeks were hot, practically burning. I slowly sat up, being brought back to reality. I looked around. Everyone was doing their own thing, minding their own business as if two guys didn't just blow their loads in the back seat.

I slid down a bit, letting him slip out of me. Between us we had made quite the mess. I looked back at Jack, a weak smile appearing on my face.

"Well, I hope they have a washing machine we can use."


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack and Andy have fun in a closet.

**Jack's POV**

I had been teasing him all night, Andy that is, my boyfriend. We were at a party at our friend Brook's house and no one knew the truth about our relationship which made what I was doing even riskier, and hotter. Whenever I'd pass him in a hallway or on the dance floor I would purposely brush my hand along the front of his jeans. The jeans were so tight that nobody noticed the bulge but I knew it was there. He was getting frustrated; I knew he was from the look in his eyes whenever he looked at me. All I did was smirk back at him.

Andy was on the dance floor now with some slut from school who would never have him the way I had him. My mind drifted back to this afternoon before the party when I fucked the daylights out of him. I was getting so turned on just thinking about it. It was too bad it was Brook's birthday tonight so we had to be here to celebrate with him. But I was so close to finding an empty room, taking Andy there and having my way with him.

"Yo!" Rye's booming voice shot through the loud music. He was standing at the doorway which led to another room. "We're playing spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven edition. You want in, come on over."

I looked directly at Andy. His eyes were saying 'no, it's a bad idea', but I just smirked and got up, walking into the room Rye was in. There was Brook, his girlfriend Vania, Rye, our friend Sonny, plus three other girls all sitting in a circle. I sat down next to one of the girls and Rye. A moment later, just as I expected, Andy joined us, along with the slutty girl from before. They both sat directly across from me. My eyes connected with Andy's and I bit my lip and wiggled my eyebrows, letting him know what my intentions were. He looked away blushing. Why so shy? He wasn't so shy earlier today...

"Birthday boy first," Vania said. Brook smiled and spun the bottle. It spun around quickly before landing on the girl who was sitting next to me. Vania crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry, baby," Brook said and kissed her quickly before getting up. The girl next to me got up too and they both walked over to the closet in the corner of the room. It was a spare closet which was completely empty. I know because we play this stupid game all the time. While they were in there I contemplated how I was going to get into that room with Andy. If we go clockwise that means it's Andy's turn next because he was sitting next to Rye. I thought maybe I had a pretty good chance of the bottle landing on me. The girl who was sitting next to me can't play anymore because she already got chosen, so if the bottle lands there I'll just move over, and if it lands on Rye I'm sure he'll either run a mile or move over quickly and say it landed on me.

I kept looking at Andy for the remainder of the seven minutes. He looked so fucking hot tonight. I hate it when he wears those jeans, but I love it. He looked so good in them. Finally the timer went off and Brook and the girl walked out. I almost had to laugh at the glare on Vania's face.

"Alright Andy, your turn," Brook said. Andy looked up at me nervously before reaching forward into the middle of the circle and spinning the bottle. It spun around and as it slowed down I saw it was going to land on the empty spot. I quickly shuffled over without anybody, except for Rye, noticing. Rye gave me a funny look and I just shrugged. Success! The bottle landed on me.

"What? Aw man, I wanted to get with one of the chicks!" I complained. It was a total lie. Inside I was jumping up and down for joy. Oh Andy, baby, the things I'm about to do to you. I stood up, as did Andy and we walked towards the closet.

"I'm gonna fuck him so hard!" I called out to the others. To them Andy and I were best friends who "acted" really really gay with each other. They all thought it was an act which is why they all thought I was joking.

Andy walked into the dark, empty closet and I followed. We shut and locked the door. It was kind of cramped in here so we were very close. There was only the distance of one step between us, which was soon gone when I took the step and pressed myself against him and crushed my lips to his. Our lips moved quickly because we knew we only had seven minutes left. This is going to be the best fucking quickie ever.

I undid his belt quickly and slipped my hand inside his pants, squeezing his member. He let out a low moan. I stopped kissing his lips and went to his soft neck.

"Jack, we can't. Not here with everyone out there," he whispered.

"Oh Andy, fuck yeah!" I yelled out and smirked at him. He looked alarmed. My outburst was followed by laughing from the others outside.

"Calm down. They'll think we're faking it," I said, still stroking him. His breathing was going shaky and I knew I had him in the palm of my hand, literally.

"We have six minutes," he said.

"Better get started then," I said. I kissed him hard on the lips before turning him around and pushing him into the wall. I pulled his pants down so they were around his knees. This was a quickie, I didn't need them all the way off. I reached into my back pocket and took out a pre-lubricated condom. I undid my belt and pulled down my jeans and boxers. I was already so hard for him; I had been all night. I ripped open the condom and slipped it on before lining myself up with him.

"Ready, baby?" I asked and reached around to stroke him.

"More than ever," he gasped. I smiled and pushed into him slowly. Oh my fucking God he felt so good. He groaned as I entered him. At this point I didn't even care if everyone thought we were faking it or if this was real.

"Five minutes, guys!" Vania's voice told us.

"But we're just getting started!" I called back, earning more laughs. I still hadn't moved inside Andy yet.

"What are you waiting for, fuck me," Andy begged.

"That's what I was waiting for," I whispered into his ear and bit it lightly. I love when he begs me to fuck him.

I started moving now, quickly thrusting in and out as fast as I could go. One arm was wrapped around his stomach and the other was hastily jerking him off. His moaning just turned me on more. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of his neck and kissing it, trailing my tongue along it and biting it. In and out I went with Andy clutching at the walls.

"Ooh, Jack, babe, shit," he spat out.

"Say my name again," I pleaded.

"J-Jack. Jacky. Fuck," he gasped.

"Two minutes, you fucking homos!" Brook called out. Oh if only he knew how true that was. I picked up my speed as Andy started trembling and his breathing went shallower. A few more flicks of the wrists was all it took before he was climaxing with a final groan of my name that sent me over the edge and I too found myself finishing. I stilled inside him for a moment to catch my breath before I pulled out of him.

He turned around, smiling at me. I pulled him into a kiss for out final minute together.

"Thirty seconds!" Brook called.

I pulled away from Andy and pulled my pants up, doing them back up. Andy did the same.

"Uh, Jack?" Andy asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"What are we going to do about the mess?"


	3. Movie Theatre

**Jack's POV**

Date night with Andy, my boyfriend, was always my favorite night of the week. We had been best friends for years, but around a month ago our relationship took a turn for the better. It was just supposed to be just a one-time drunken mistake and there were supposed to be no feelings, but there had been tension between us for so long so it was inevitable that feelings would develop, and I was happy about that. I think deep down I always knew I had a thing for Andy, I just needed a little push.

As I reminisced about that night we finally got together, Andy took my hand and started dragging me towards the movie theatre. I wasn't sure what movie we were seeing. I always let him choose so he probably chose a comedy or a chick flick. I didn't care. I just liked being around him.

"Come on, hurry up. Hurry up," he said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, what's the hurry?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I wanted to grab him and kiss him right then and there.

"I want to get the perfect seats," he said. I rolled my eyes. Andy was always picky about what seats we sat in. I let him lead me into the dark movie theatre. The previews had already started, not that that mattered to me. I didn't usually like watching them anyway. Andy and I walked up the stairs and usually he would stop about half way, but this time he kept on walking, past the few people that were in the theatre, right up to the back row. He turned into the row and pulled me along with him until we got to the middle seats and we sat down.

"This is different," I commented.

Andy shrugged, "I felt like something different, is that a crime?"

"With you, usually," I teased.

"Touché," he said, grinning. The things that fucking smile does to me! That's it. I couldn't help it. I leant over the arm rest, placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. I parted my lips before capturing his perfect bottom lip with them. Andy kissed back for only a moment before he put his hand on my chest and pushed me away.

"Jack, control yourself. The movie is about to start," he said. I sighed in annoyance, but then smiled at him. He sat back in his chair a bit and I watched him as he focused on the screen. I've always liked looking at Andy when he's focused on something else. He looked so attractive. I smiled wider to myself then turned back to watch the movie as it started.

The movie was boring. It wasn't like a comedy or an action flick or anything like what I thought Andy would be into. It was just boring as fuck and confusing as hell too. About half way through I sighed loudly to try and hint to Andy that I was bored.

"Ssh, babe, I'm watching the movie," he said and placed his hand on my thigh. I glanced down at his hand, beginning to have so many sexual thoughts. His hand was slowly rubbing my thigh. I looked up at him and saw he was still completely engrossed in the movie. I thought that he was probably just rubbing it subconsciously, that was until he moved closer and his hand brushed cross the growing bulge in my pants.

"And, what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"Quiet. It's rude to make noises during a movie," Andy whispered without taking his eyes off the screen. He applied more pressure to the front of my pants, making me inhale sharply. I sat up a bit and looked around. The closest people to us were a couple about four rows in front of us. Andy quickened his pace a little. Yeah, he was definitely doing this on purpose.

"Are you seriously doing this here?" I whispered.

"Doing what?" He played dumb. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen. His hand kept working and I was getting harder by the second. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down a little bit. He started undoing my jeans. I felt like glaring at him or telling him to stop, but hey I'm turned on so I wasn't going to say no this.

He got my pants undone and I helped him shuffle them down a little so he could grab hold of my now rock hard dick. His eyes didn't even leave the screen as he stroked me. I breathed in and out shakily and clutched onto the arms of the seats. It felt insanely good. I wanted to make him feel good too though, but before I could reach over to him he had gotten out of his seat and was kneeling on the ground in front of me. He looked up and smirked before running his tongue along my erection from base to tip. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip, making me gasp. I looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed what was happening. We were up the back and everyone else was facing forward, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Andy wrapped his lips around me and sucked me all the way in, my tip hitting the back of his throat. Before we got together he always claimed to be straight, but I was starting to question that. How could a straight man be this good at blowjobs? I held back the moan and closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of the chair. Andy bobbed up and down at a good pace, making me breathe heavier and heavier. I tangled my fingers in his hair and forced him to go quicker, which he did. He wrapped his hand around the bottom half and jerked it quickly while he sucked and licked the top half. His tongue expertly licked around my tip sending shock waves of pleasure throughout me.

"And..." I breathed. I was in a world of total ecstasy. Pleasure was building up the longer he went on. I found myself moving my hips up and down with every movement he made. I gripped Andy's hair tighter and a quiet moan came from the back of my throat. I didn't bother telling him that I was about to climax. My breathing quickened and I held his head in place as I thrust into his mouth as I came. It felt fucking amazing to get that release. I finally stopped moving and Andy kept bobbing his head up and down, sucking up and swallowing every last drop.

"Ahem." The clearing of a throat stopped Andy's movements and my eyes shot open only to be met with the bright light of a flashlight. Looking past the light I saw two of the movie theatre employees. I was so embarrassed, my face must have went as red as a tomato.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave," one of the employees said.

Well I guess we can never come here again then.


End file.
